Sulfotransferases which transfer sulfate from 3'-phosphoadenylylsulfate to glycoprotein have been demonstrated in the rat surface and sub-surface or deep mucosa. The system currently used for investigation of these enzymes employs endogenous acceptors. We propose to prepare exogenous acceptors for this enzyme activity to better define and monitor gastric glycoprotein sulfotransferases.